Destroy the enemy
by greymoon
Summary: Kagome: your average child. Except for one minor defect. Kagome can control the flame. She is sent to learn in the school of elements, a school for the training of the assassin. She leaves her childhood friends behind. All is well, untill she comes back..
1. birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Hell, I'm not even Japanese.

AN: The chemical components, weapons, and other things are real. However, I highly suggest that you don't use them. My computer doesn't have a spell or grammer check, so please excuse any errors.

prologue:

Birth

Kagome was always different. As a young child, she was attracted to flame with an unnatural passion. Without fear, she would reach out to them, hoping to be embraced by their eternal life. Her mother, henceforth known as Ai, didn't know what to do with her infant daughter.

So Ai dressed her up in pink, told Kagome her only responsibility was to live up to her own expectations. Kagome grew, in happiness and love, to be a beautiful little girl. Then Souta was born. Kagome's father had been a proud man, and couldn't be happier that his son was finally born. Kagome had been a calm, smiling child, never jealous of all the attention her little brother was getting. Untill the phonecall. The phonecall destroyed it. The phonecall killed her. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Hell, I'm not even Japanese.

AN: The chemical components, weapons, and other things are real. However, I highly suggest that you don't use them. My computer doesn't have a spell or grammer check, so please excuse any errors.

chapter one:

Flame

Her name was Kagome. She was seven. And she...wasn't anyone anymore.

"Finally Kagome is replaced. I can't believe we even had her!"

Kagome listened, listened as her name was literally spat out.

"I know...when Ai had that..._child_, I could have killed her!"

Her eyes widened. Kill? Kagome took a step closer to her father.

"Maybe...hey! Great idea, Bob. Maybe some rat poison can 'accidentially' find it's was into Kagomes drink."

Kagome's own father...whom she loved...was going to kill her?

"Oh..hey, Bob, I gotta go, my wi-Kagome!"

Her father dropped the phone. It's body shattered as it reached the floor. His brown eyes widened, as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Sweetie-Kags-" Kagome reached out to him, and he was engulfed in black flame. She smiled as he screamed. his hair writhed as putrid smoke drifted into the air. He just screamed and screamed, until his throat was to singed for speech. Kagome looked at her now-dead father._ My dad is dead._The smoke alarm went off, wailing it's unnatural scream, and Kagome bolted.

At her fathers funeral, Kagome couldn't bring herself to speak with her mother. If she did, Kagome would blurt out her secret. _I killed him_. She tucked her long, ebony hair behind one ear, staring off into the distance.

_I Killed him._

_I killed him._

_I killed him._

_I killed-_

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as Ai yanked her to her feet. Kagome's mother then began to drag her towards the casket. She faught Ai all the way there, her face taking on the color of buttermilk. "No, mommy! I don't wanna! He'll kill me! NO! nononono!" Kagome cried, beating at her mothers wrist she could smell her father's corpse as they neared it. A putrid, acrid smell, it forced the little girl to wrinkle her nostrils. Ai spun around, and, grasping Kagome's shoulder's, shook her forcefully.

"Kagome Higurashi! Have you no shame! No honer! Your father is over there, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let my daughter ignore his death! Damnit Kagome, your father provided for you, loved you, and this is the thanks you give him? He would have given his life for you! And this is how you repay him!"

"No."

"Then follow me, girl."

Kagome followed Ai, her face a mixture of hate and dread. Weight pressed against her shoulders as she dragged her shiny new maryjanes across the floor.

Then she snapped.

"I HATE YOU, DADDY! I'M GLAD YOUR DEAD! DIE!" Kagome cried, tears raining from her eyes.

Ai spun around, staring at her daughter in shock. As the last of the chatter died down, her face hardened in rage.

"You are no longer my daughter. I will not, from this point on, have anything to do with you." Ai cried.

"Mommy-"

"LEAVE! I am NOT your mother!"

And with that sentance, Kagome was forced into a life of hate.


	3. lullabye

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

AN: Today has been REALLY shitty. My spell check is still broken, so deal with it.

Chapter two:

lullabye

Kagome was dying. Without food for three weeks, her skin had become stretched, her bones more pronounced. She was walking along the road, singing lullibyes to herself, wishing for the hunger to go away.

_Silent, Oh Moyle, be the roar of thy water,  
Break not, ye breezes, your chain of repose;  
While murmuring mournfully, Lir's lonely daughter  
Tells to the night-star her tale of woes.  
When shall the swan, her death-note singing,  
Sleep with wings in darkness furl'd?  
When shall heav'n its sweet bell ringing,  
Call my spirit from this stormy world?  
_

Kagome sang in a haunting voice, the pain of reality laying it's hands upon her._  
_

_Sadly, Oh Moyle, to thy winter-wave weeping,  
Fate bids me languish long ages away;  
Yet still in her darkness doth Erin lie sleeping,  
Still doth the pure light its dawning delay!  
When will that day-star, mildly springing,  
Warm our Isle with peace and love?  
When shall heav'n, its sweet bell ringing,  
Call my spirit to the fields above?_

After the song was over, the raven-haired girl stepped off a curb, and into oncoming traffic.

She screamed. A car, black metal glinting in the sun, was headed straight for her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. At the last moment, black flams engulfed the car. The metal burned, paint peeling off, exposed steel glowing orange underneath. The person inside cried out desperatly, trying to escape the unholy flames. At last she was dead, her once beautiful frame reduced from to a pile of smoldering ashes.

After watching the flames extinguish themselves, Kagome turned and walked on.

After all, It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened.

AN: Ow. My back hurts! But anyway, Kagome will start training next chapter. And sorry about the length, I will try to make it longer


	4. Sam

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Nothing! …but take my plot and die. And Sam. Sam is mine too

Chapter three

Sam

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome spun around, arms up in an attempt to defend herself. She glared at the man in front of her, secretly praying that he wasn't attempting to rape her like some of the other men had.

Needless to say, they were dead.

As if reading her thoughts, the man laughed. "Relax." He hummed, his voice taking on a musical tone. "I am not going to hurt you."

Kagome wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure. The man in front of her radiated power and danger. He was dressed in a black tailored suit, with a spotless white shirt underneath. His jacket was unbuttoned, and his pant's fit him well, showing a flat stomach and lean legs. The man's shoes were spotless, and Kagome idly wondered why that was even possible to happen in the dust covered streets. Looking up to his face, her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He wasn't human.

His eyes, which were a stunning red, glowed in the damp alleyway they were in. The man's skin was unnaturally pale, and when a car went by, reflected the light. He had short black hair lightly slicked back from his face, although it didn't look as if an oil well had been poured over his head.

He wore silver oval-shaped glasses, precariously balanced on his straight nose. The mysterious man smiled at her, opening his mouth wide enough to show two tiny fangs.

"Well, Ms. Kagome? Do you agree?"

"Agree to what?"

"Your destiny."

"Depends. Does my destiny have anything to do with getting raped by you?"

The man faltered for a second, and then through back his head and laughed.

"No, Kagome. But it does have to do with controlling the flame."

Kagome froze, before glaring at him with a fierce caution.

"Wait…how do you know my name?"

"Because, Kagome, you are the chosen one… the carrier of Dark Flame. My organization has been watching you for quite some time now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Explain.." she demanded.

"But of course. There are four categories of Flame, the Winged Flame, the Innocent Flame, the Shadow Flame, and the Dark Flame, which you are. (AN: Yes, this DOES meant that there are going to be at least three other stories to go along with each Flame.) These Flames all have special properties, and can be anywhere in any period of time. My organization searches for them, and you Kagome, are the Dark Flame."

"What organization?"

"The Academy of Creation."

"Let me guess. You want me to go here."

"Correct. The Academy is technically a school of assassins, the elite. You are the only one young enough to attend without slowing down time. Therefore, you are required to attend." He explained in a matter-of-fact point of view.

Kagome growled. "I don't like being told what to do."

Once again, the mysterious man laughed at her.

"You need to get over that, little Kagome. Your seven it's a fact of life that you get told what to do. Always follow your orders."

"What's your name?" Kagome had just realized she had no idea what his name was.

"My name? unimportant. Just call me Sam."

"Fine, "Sam" where is the academy, and how much does it cost? 'Cuz you know my mom through me out, right?"

"Yes Kagome, and it is absolutely free. Don't worry about that. Your mother was a fool to through someone as valuble as you away."

"My mother was no fool. Either you take that back or I don't go with you."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "I can not change the facts, little girl. Either you come with us or you become a slut on the streets, losing your virginity and your dignity to a middle aged-man."

Kagome sighed. Sam was a dick.

"I'll come."

AN: YO wassup people? Lol. So yes, I got another chapter out. Actually, I was SUPPOSED to be typing a character analysis on James Longstreet, but he's dead, so I figure; what's the point? I got bitched at by my principle for wearing black nail polish and black lipstick in a "prestigious Christian school" UGH! Stupid bitch…


	5. academy

AN: I am really pissed off right now. My stepmom forced me to clean my room, change the sheets, and walk up and down three flights of stairs to do the laundry. Whats so bad about that? My fucking ankle is sprained, meaning if I put even a tiny bit of weight on it, it feels like it's fucking on fire. Holy SHIT it hurts! And she KNEW this to...damn.

Disclaimer: Yea. I'm thirteen and own Inuyasha. Sure. Sam is mine, the plot is mine, the academy is mine, and the characters are mine (well, except Kagome."

Chapter four:

academy

_Remind me again why I'm doing this? _ Kagome thought as she sat in Sam's BMW. Not that it wasn't comfortable, it was, but Kagome just realized she had gotten into a strange vehicle with something that wasn't human.

"Sam." She stalled, unsure of how to ask her next next question without being tasteless.

"What am I?" He asked, flashing that disconcerting smile again. Kagome nodded, wary but curious.

"Your keeper. Well, sort of. You shall soon see, even as soon as we arrive, if you wish."

Kagome attempted to dust out her ragged dress. Here in this car, she felt so...disgusting.

The car was a beautiful shade of black, and unlike most cars, did not have the tiny scratches left behind by waxing a car. The interior was black leather, as was the carpet. Polished wood paneling lined the door, finished in a deep ebony.

The car stopped in front of a huge cast iron gate.

"We are here, Ms. Kagome." Leave it to Sam to state the obvious.

"Really? I thought we were here to pick up some milk." Kagome's sarcastic reply earned a soft grunt.

After stepping out of the building, Kagome noticed how grand it really was. The academy was shaped like a castle. It's walls were made of some sort of gray stone, with some sort of brown creeping ivy creeping up the side.

Sam gave a small smirk at Kagome's obvious awe. "Welcome home." He whispered, before taking her hand and tugging her towards the gate. She gave an intelligent squeak in response, before following him meekly.

"Now, Kagome, I would like to formerly welcome you home." Sam giggled at her as a loud, piercing bell rang. Student's poured out of the castle, heading towards giant steel buildings in the distance. She took a moment to study there clothing. The older ones were dressed in black leather bodysuits, the collar stiff and framing there necks, While the younger ones merely wore black sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Kagome noted that both sexes had there hair cropped close to there heads, and gelled into a non-moving helmet. Each one wore an armband, ranging in color from a very light green to a deep purple. The armbands had varying amounts of stars on them. _Interesting. _

"Hey, Sam? Why is everyone wearing black, but no one is wearing a black armband?"

"The armbands signal there status. The darker the armband, the higher their potential. Black armbands are allowed to be worn only by the elite. The stars signify their rank" He answered offhandedly.

Well, curiosity killed the cat, so... "What color am I going to be?" She asked warily, although she knew the answer.

Sam smirked. "Why, black, of course! You are the Dark Flame, therefore your potential is immense, making you one of the elite. 02! 03! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Sam shouted, and immediately eight people drew away from the mass and jogged over to them. All of them had dark purple armbands, almost completely filled with stars. Kagome gulped as she realized that each of them were wearing leather, and they did not look happy.

"Yes, sir?" One of them asked after reaching them. She was tall, maybe even reaching six feet. She had a small chest, with long, lean arms and strong legs. Her dark brown hair was cropped short, and her chocolate eyes were squinted in disgust at Kagome. She had a pointed chin, delicate nose, and high, thin eyebrows. When she spoke, white teeth flashed in her mouth.

"Ah, Leah, I would like you to meet Kagome. Kagome, this is Leah," he pointed to the woman Kagome was studying earlier.

"Aiden," He gestured to a man who glared coolly at her. He had curly red hair cut off in a buzz cut, and round green eyes. His skin was tanned, and marred by a thick white scar that went from the top of his eyebrow all the way to his lower jaw. His nose had a lump in the middle of it, and was slightly crooked, signaling it had been broken once. Aiden was not very tall, only about 5'7.

"Aaralyn" Aaralyn cocked her head and eyed Kagome warily. She was the same hight as Aiden, with dirty blond hair slightly longer in the front. She had deep blue eyes. Framed by slightly thick brows. Her face was round, with full lips and a button nose. She had long eyelashes, and a thin neck. Her limbs were slim, and she had a fairly large chest.

"Rhys" A boy cocked his eyebrow, making her feel uncomfortable in his gaze. His eyes were so dark brown they were almost black, and slanted in and oriental way. He was short and compact, with deeply tanned skin and neat hair. Rhys' eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, and Kagome found herself challenging his glare before she knew what she was doing.

"Leila" Kagome recognized this name. It meant 'dark as night'. Leila had ebony hair, thick and shining in the light. Her skin was pale, and she sported a scar than ran underneath her left eye, across her nose, and ended at the start on her right eye. Her eyes were a pure black, and she was almost as tall as Leah.

"Lilith" Lilith sported shining chestnut hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Her armband was slightly darker than the others, and she wore a cocky smirk. Unlike the previous girls, Lilith wore red lipstick and full eye makeup, perfectly applied and slightly smeared. Her breast her huge, nipples straining to get out of the fabric. Lilith's pants were tight, vaginal lips clearly outlined, showing she was wearing no underwear. From the way her hips were stuck out, Kagome guessed she was probably not a virgin. Kagome hated her immediately.

"Sachiel" He was beautiful, looking almost like a woman. His eye's searched hers, and he frowned slightly. Kagome did not want to get him angry. Sachiel stood like a cat, with lean muscles and tight and ready to spring. Light gray eyes and thick black lashes made his gaze intense. His hair had traces of gel in it, although it was not slicked back like the rest of the students. Instead, it framed his face in messy black locks, there ends reaching the middle of his eyes. He lazily pushed them away, and continued to look at Kagome. Sachiel had a straight nose, and full, pouting lips. His skin was extremely pale, and from the way he was standing in the shade Kagome guessed he hated the sun.

"Jibril" He was not intelligent, Kagome immediately decided. Just brawn. His muscles were thick, looking like a bodybuilder. His blond hair was over gelled, and he had a thick neck and square chin. He wore a smirk on his face, and gave Kagome a look that made her bristle. It was just like those other men had, the ones who wanted to rape her. He was easily 6'5, and Kagome wanted to kill him.

"Well, Kagome, what do you think?" Sam snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What do I think? What do you mean?" She ever so intelligently replied. Lilith's smirk widened, and Kagome glared at her.

"About 02 and 03, Kagome. This is an evaluation, so I will know where to put you." Kagome studied them again, before coming to a conclusion.

"Leah is a runner, the one used for guerrilla warfare. Aiden is used for fighting up close, making him ideal for fight clubs and other illegal places where important underground figures are often found. Aaralyn is used for spy work, as she is quite plain looking, no offense, and she is also good at grappling. Rhys is a poison, acid, and explosion expert, as his hands are covered in burns and scars. Leila is a weapons expert, mainly used for night sniping, and she has a patient temper. Lilith is the slut, used to distract men. She is also intelligent, so even the most wary man can be tricked into following her, where she will most likely screw him before killing him, ruining his reputation, to. Sachiel...Sachiel is used for night combat, with stealth, and hand to hand combat. Jibril is just used for muscle.

When she was finished in her short narrative, Kagome received various looks of shock. Only Leila and Sachiel kept straight faces, although there eyes were widened also. After a couple of silence, Lilith regained her composure.

"Oh, very good sir, she can repeat what someone already told her. Why is she here?" She snappily asked, all the while glaring at Kagome.

"She is here to be trained." Sam replied.

Lilith tsked. "send her home to her parents. She looks younger then any student here!" Kagome frowned at her, the glared, and corrected her automatically. "Parent. My Daddy is dead. And besides, I'm disowned."

"Oh, poor baby. What happened, daddy die from cancer and mommy decided it was to painful to be around his daughter?" She asked in mock sympathy.

"Nope. Killed Daddy, mommy threw me out." Kagome answered offhandedly.

Lilith's mouth formed a small 'o'. Sam was watching this entire debate with a large smirk on his face.

"Leila!" He snapped.

She jumped to attention. "Sir!"

"Go fetch me a black armband, and...the shikon jewel." He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Sir! Does this mean...?" She asked with evident shock.

"Yes, Leila, Kagome is the Dark Flame."

Done! And it only took an hour of my precious time! Be thankful.


	6. purity

Author's Note: Okay, I am SO fucking sorry that I haven't updated in so long...been really busy, you know? As I said before, I go to this hard as Hell private school where I get bitched at for not being a prep. THE ENTIRE FREAKING POPULATION WEARS PINK! ...grr. Well, the reason this chapter is late is because I got in a fight, and my punishment was to type a freaking 5 page single-spaced essay for a week on "good behavior." I wrote on top of every one "Fuck Good Behavior," which wasn't a good move on my part. So there. Um, I will try to make the academy section pass as quick as possible without cutting anything out.

Oh, and THAKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I will not be typing responses, unless it's to a flame or something I think needs to be addressed. This is because I hate it when I open a 20,000 word story and 15,000 words of it are review responses. But if you leave you email, I will try to send you a message.

Now, ONTO THE STORY!

WAIT! READ! Inuyasha will come into the story as soon as Kagome is sent on her first mission... which means soon.

Disclaimer: Fuck the lawyers, and I will not be held responsible if you use any of the ideas on this.

Chapter 5

Purity

"_Sir! Does this mean...?" She asked with evident shock._

"_Yes, Leila, Kagome is the Dark Flame."_

Only Leila seemed to understand the significance of this statement. She gasped and covered her eyes, making the sign of the cross. The other assassins looked at her in confusion, wondering what the big deal was about.

Kagome snorted.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday, an assassin making the sign of the cross."

She let out a giggle, and received more glares for her insolence.

"Shut up, _child_," Lilith seethed, her face was innocent, but her emerald eyes betrayed her true hatred.

Leila shook her head, eyes widened to an almost comical state at their ignorance.

"Sir!" She addressed Sam instantly. "Do they not...?"

Leila left the question unfinished.

"No, and don't you tell them. Now...fetch." Sam answered with a small smirk.

"Sir." Leila bowed her head, saluted, and walked away.

"What was that about, Sir?" Lilith asked, still glaring at Kagome with cold, hardened eyes.

Before Sam could answer, Kagome stuck out her chin and laughed. "Nothing. At least nothing that concerns a pawn like you." She whispered, still laughing.

Lilith lunged at her. With claws extended, she hacked at the place where Kagome was standing. Without a thought, Kagome ducked out of the way, not aware of how she looked to the others. To them, it seemed as though she had disappeared, even leaving a slight after image. Kagome reappeared behind Lilith and slammed her lilliputian fist into the small of Lilith's back.

"That will be enough Kagome." Sam finally spoke, after watching the entire spectacle with an amused glint in his eyes. "Lilith, do not cross my charge. 01 and 02, you are dismissed. The two teams moved off, Sachiel pausing to pick up the fallen Lilith. Kagome watched them move back towards a small cabin to the right of all the others.

"Those are your new bunk mates. Treat them with respect, if you will." Sam said after a moments pause.

"They'll kill me, won't they?" She asked, a wry grin upon her face. Sam merely shook his head.

"Sir!" Leila was back with both the amulet and the armband. She bowed low and ran off to join her team mates.

"So...What now?" Kagome asked, staring mockingly at Sam.

"Now...we get you outfitted. As well as explain a few things you might want to know"

"Aye,_ sir. _" She replied in a mocking voice.

"We shall see, Kagome, we shall see."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome stared at Sam with a disbelieving look upon her face. At least, she stared at what used to be Sam.

In his place stood a horse, lean with long, hard muscles covering his form. The stallion stood twice as tall as Kagome's hight. His black fur was cropped short and silky, perfectly groomed without a speck of dust. He had a long, deep maroon mane and tale, also glossy and combed. His hooves were polished and clean, as dark as his coat. But the most shocking thing about him was his eyes. They were the same color as his mane, with white pinpricks of light serving as pupils. He flexed his shoulders, and Kagome got another surprise. Long, black feathery wings protruded from his shoulder blades.

Then the horse-_Sam _Kagome reminded herself sternly, spoke. He had Sam's voice, although it echoed in the small room.

"Shocked?" It was sarcastic, and Kagome could not let him best her.

"Nope, not at all. This shit happens to me every day." She put on her most innocent face and smiled.

"Thought so. Come, we need to outfit you." Sam resorted back into his human form.

"OH MY GOD! PERVERT!" Kagome screamed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her, and straightened. "What? I told you I was going to change, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"well then, what's the problem? You were warned." He stood grinning as Kagome blushed like mad.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you'd be naked. Say, aren't they supposed to be bigger than that?"

Sam's smile turned into a grimace as he cuffed Kagome soundly over the head.

"Respect you elders." He murmured.

Kagome giggled. "I actually have them?"

"..."

"To the clothing!" Sam announced, and dragged Kagome off into the depths of the building.

two hours later

"Um..." Kagome stared at herself, unsure of how to respond to her new outfit.

She was covered with a spandex/silk cloth. It spanned from the top of her neck to her ankles. The outfit was long-sleeved, and tight as her skin.

Her long, matted hair had been buzzed off, leaving her only with black peach fuzz. She had been scrubbed until raw, leaving Kagome with a clean sensation she had not felt for weeks.

Kagome now wore black leather combat boots, steel toed and reaching mid-calf. She moved awkwardly, the black utility harness weighing down on her chest and shoulders. Her hands were covered in tight fingerless black leather gloves.

"I look kick-ass, don't I?" Kagome asked, and twirled.

The seam mistress gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. "Why, I never! Young ladies such as your self should never use such language as that."

Kagome merely snorted, before following Sam even farther down into the reassess of the school.

"This, Kagome, Is your room." Sam told her, and left to attend to his own duties. The room had five beds in it, each made of a polished stainless steel. Names were carved above each one, and Kagome stumbled around until she found her own bed.

Without a thought, she collapsed against it, closing her eyes against the days to come. Her body relaxed as she fell into an abyss of sleep.

Dream sequence

_Waves crashed against rocky cliffs and spilled onto white sand. A rugged forest adjoined the beach. The forest was covered in vines and rugged cobwebs, there silky strands illuminated by moonlight. The forest was devoid of creatures. Long, bony branches reached towards the sky, flashes of lightning casting shadows upon the earth._

_The deep blue and gray ocean was pounding violently onto the beach, distorting the natural sand with it's presence. On the cliffs, a person stood, covered in blood. She blended in with the dark sky, shadows stretching to cover her. Her long black hair whipped around her head, and she seamed to be staring at something far below. Another flash of lightning uncovered what she was looking at. A man was struggling to free himself, impaled by a rock. It rose a foot out of his chest, smeared with a crimson substance. Blood. _

_It shone in the darkness. The man's lips were moving, screaming something. His long hair was red-the same color as the blood. It had been white once, but now it was soaked with his own life-blood. His eyes were widened in panic. They were a brilliant golden color. The pupils were slitted. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, were coated in a mixture of tears and blood. Small, triangular ears protruded from his head, matted from clotted blood. His porcelain skin was bruised and covered with severe burns. The man's muscular legs flailed in the air, trying to escape some invisible hold upon him. Long, clawed hands ripped at his chest, trying to get a secure hold upon th slick rock. The woman above him moved, and her froze. She took something from around her neck and yanked off the chain. The man watched paralyzed for a moment, before struggling even harder that before. She pushed the thing inside a gun of some sort, moving with the preciseness of years of practice. With slow, measured movements, she aimed the gun at the man and pulled the trigger without a moments hesitation. The man jolted, and went still._

AN: I'm sorry, I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I don't have enough time and just wanted to get something out. READ THE DREAM! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! With that said...I will probably have another chapter out this weekend. Ugh.

Review, please!

Thorn


	7. venom

Sorry that this chapter is late. I forgot I had to gather information for an essay I'm writing. Anyway, I will not really incorporate a lot of my OC characters. I know people hate it when their in stories. But these people are her teachers.

Chapter 6

Venom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_1431...1432...1433...1434...1435..._

Kagome counted off as she did push ups. Sweat poured down her face, stinging her eyes. Her muscles ached from fatigue. But she couldn't stop. Not now, not ever. If she did, she would lose. That was the way Kagome had been programmed.

She had been living at the Academy for three years now. She woke up at dawn, and went to bed at approximately midnight. Her motivation was to become a real assassin. Kagome's spirit had not been broken, but pushed back so far into her mind she sometimes forgot it even existed. She merely lived, learning her lessons from stricken teachers.

Leah taught her how to run, how to use her muscles for maximum efficiency. Aiden taught Kagome the art of street fighting, trash talking, and how to look after herself in the city. Aaralyn taught her the ways of spying, the equipment, the skills. She taught Kagome how to remain calm during an interrogation. Rhys, of course, taught her all she needed to know about poisons and explosives. And after the small incident where Kagome almost dropped some hydrochloric acid on him, they got along okay. As long as Kagome was quiet at all times and did exactly what she was told, she was fine.

Leila taught Kagome how to hide her feelings, how to put up masks, and how to use a sniper rifle. They got along fairly well, and Kagome even got Leila to smile once. Well, considering the fact that Leila practically worshiped the Dark Flame, that was to be expected. Lilith schooled her in the ways of seductiveness, and how to kick ass while wearing a mini skirt and stilettos. While they moderately disliked each other, their banter was friendly, and they eventually grew to be, in an optimistic point of view, friends. Jibril, while unknowingly, showed her how to deal with an idiot.

But Kagome's favorite classes were with Sachiel. He was the nicest to her, and his classes were the most fun. He trained her in whatever he felt like, particularly stealth and weapons. He was like a brother to her, and Kagome loved him dearly.

Of course, Sam taught her how to control her Dark Flame. She had burns and scars throughout her body from this. Kagome was only ten, and already considered human life to be worthless.

_1997...1998...1999...2000...Done!_

Kagome pushed herself off the ground with a triumphant smirk. While her arms ached, her mind was completely fresh. She had been solving her calculus problems while she did push ups, storing them in her mind to later write down.

After she rested for a moment, Kagome set off to do a ten mile, uphill run.

"Who's the best? I am! Who's the best! I am!" She chanted as she jogged. Jibril, who had been walking by at the time, smirked.

"Don't get to cocky, brat." He teased. Kagome spun around and glared at him.

"Don't make me char your ass!" She responded, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Peace, Peace." He waved his arms frantically, not wanting to get another singed ass.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She grinned at him, and flashed the peace sign.

"Don't forget, my dear mockingbird, that there are always going to be people better than you." A clear, soft voice reprimanded form beside her.

"EEK! SACHIEL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed, jumping to the side and throwing a punch to his face.

Sachiel merely evaded her fist and smirked, before melting back into the shadows.

"Ugh."

And so the years passed.

four years later

"Kagome. I have need of you."

Said girl ran to Sam's office panting. Kagome slid to a halt, her feet sliding but making no noise.

Sam sat at his desk, unsmiling, an uncommon, serious look upon his face.

"Yes, sir!" The fourteen year old girl saluted, understanding that now was not the time to joke.

"I have a mission for you. The details are as followed...,"

Kagome stood in front of a tall building. Two fences lined the property, with electrocuted barbed wire strung along them. She tucked her long, braided ebony hair into a neat bun, placing a black silk/spandex mask over it. She wore a form-fitting silk body suit, with black rubber soled combat boots. Kagome had blacked silk stockings over these to make them especially quiet.

She grabbed a long, black cord from her uniform. Deeming it secure, Kagome tied a sturdy rock to the end of it and threw it, watching in satisfaction while it wrapped around the second fence. She wasn't stupid, she knew the space in between the two fences was probably pressure sensitive.

Grabbing hold of the support beam, she hauled herself on top of the first bench, being careful not to touch the wire. After a moments silence to catch her breath and still her beating heart, Kagome slid onto the cord. She slowly inched her way across it, excruciatingly aware of sweat dripping down her face. Finally, Kagome bumped into something. The other fence.

AN: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! A lot of shit has been happening to me lately.


End file.
